


split second

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, cause WHAT ELSE am i gonna write, nonlinear storytelling, spoilers for s02 e45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: Cunning ActionStarting at 2nd level, your quick thinking and agility allow you to move and act quickly. You can take a bonus action on each of your turns in combat. This action can be used only to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action.Or, it all goes like this.





	split second

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for episode 45 - - - 
> 
> you can bet your asses i bawled like a little baby whenever matt said "are you disengaging" and sam said "no." this is for you, nott. you are forever stunning

Jester is the prettiest person Nott has ever met. She doesn’t love Jester as much as she loves Caleb, and Jester isn’t as shiny as Molly, but Jester is still really quite stunning.

It all goes like this.

Nott doesn’t feel the need to make up for the space she take up in the world as a goblin - she doesn’t take up much, really - and she tells herself this every single day. But, really, she’s often conscious of all her misfired crossbow bolts and all, all the trouble she and her itch cause the group.

So she drinks, just enough to be The Brave, and she helps out. She’s drunk and funny and a little bit stupid and Brave, for Real.

And, of course, she’s a little bit selfish about certain things.

She wants Caleb to have his books because she wants him to be happy, yes, of course, but there’s always that little something, poking at the back of her brain like copper wire, that sure, this could be the book that gets Caleb what he wants, but it could also be the book that, that, that,

She thinks Fjord, or Caleb, or somebody like that, might call it breaking even later with the dragon. And she’ll agree if she thinks it’ll make her look better, more competent, probably, but she mostly just couldn’t stand the way that scared looked on Jester.

It works out, she supposes, if the group will forgive her for her fuckups just cause she selfishly did what needed to be done.

Jester, she reminisces in a split second moment, let her try and pick her pockets, no questions asked. And she didn’t get mad or anything when, when Nott fucked it up - like she fucks most things up, usually.

Nott thinks about Kiri, about dancing in Hupperdook, and about the letter to help Caleb with Astrid. She thinks about tricked guards and vandalized temples. Of Jester, who genuinely liked every cubic inch of space filled with Nott and Goblin and Disgusting.

She thinks about how much it hurt the first time Jester disappeared.

Nott the Quick, the Agile, the Dexterous, the  _ Coward _ knows how to easily slip out of the grasp of any enemy, from city guards to giant, friend-taking Dragons. Nott the Stealthy would easily get away with her life, back to Caleb and safety and the boat and maybe less safety.

Nott the Brave? No, no, she’d never. Not to Jester.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, please kudos if you enjoyed and comment if you can! i know this is very short but i hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
